


Cider and Glitter

by WingedWinchesters



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedWinchesters/pseuds/WingedWinchesters
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Scott's a little lonely. Good thing Sam is there with a glass of cider and a cute smile.





	Cider and Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> It's April, I have no idea why I wrote this. Also, Scott/Sam deserves more attention!! They deserve all the love, thank you very much. and sorry if they're a bit ooc :p
> 
> Plus, ambiguous ships are very ambiguous *cough* tony and carol *cough*
> 
> ;)

It's New Year's at the tower and Scott is feeling amazing (superheroes everywhere!) and a little lonely.

He can see Black Widow, or Nat, as he likes to call her in his mind. He doesn't think she'd like the nickname coming from him. She's talking to Clint, smiling. They're both holding drinks in their hands.

There's also Bruce, who's dressed in a simple black shirt and slacks. He's listening to Thor (!!!), who's dressed all mighty and handsome. He can see his arms and Scott might probably faint.

Then there's Wanda, Vision, and Stephen (Dr. Strange? He isn't quite sure how to refer to him) in another corner. While they're dressed in their normal everyday clothes, the sorcerer has some sort of green glowing necklace on. He forgets the name and doesn't want to ask in case of sounding stupid. He's showing off his magic to Wanda, who's laughing gently. He can see Vision look at her fondly. Scott feels something pull at his stomach.

"Hey, what's up?" Scott hears someone come up next to him and he turns. It's Sam, holding two cups of a dark brownish drink. He flashes Scott a smile.

"Hey." He greets back, standing up straighter. He had been leaning against a vacant wall, hands in pocket. He probably didn't look too inviting because while everyone had been polite and said hello, Sam was the only to have come up to him and started an actual conversation. Then again, it probably was because Scott didn't even know them aside from fighting with them on the field.

"What's wrong tic-tac? You look lonely." He holds one of the cups towards him and Scott grabs it. He mutters a quick thanks but doesn't take a sip. He's not sure what it was but he hoped it wasn't alcohol. He tended to steer away from that, quitting drinking after his time in prison.

Scott shrugged, looking again at the others. "I don't know, I figured I was just invited because I happen to be a superhero. Didn't think anyone would care if I hadn't even shown up." He admitted. He thought it was the truth, not even realizing how sad it sounded. When Sam scoffed, he looked back at him.  
"Oh c'mon, you don't actually believe that, right? Everyone loves you, you're a great teammate!" He nudges Scott's arm with his elbow. "You're funny, practically a genius. Seriously Scott, you're a catch." He smiles at him, though it's not quite like the other smiles Scott's used to seeing. This one is more... soft. He doesn't have time to say anything back because Sam is suddenly moving on, clearing his throat. He realizes he's blushing a little, totally because of the compliment itself and not because of who said it.

"Um, do you like cider? I know you don't drink so I just grabbed that." He says. He sounds worried, as if Scott's going to complain about it. He's touched actually, that Sam even remembered. Well actually, he's not sure he's ever said anything about it.

"Yeah, thanks. How'd you know?" He questions, finally taking a sip. It's delicious and cold. It's also perfect to hide his blushing.

This time, Sam's looking away.

"Uh, I noticed whenever there's a party or we go out, you're usually drinking water. And that one time Thor was serving his Asgardian drinks, you said no. I figured you didn't like getting drunk or you just don't drink." He shrugs, as if it was no big deal. Scott's stomach feels like it's filled with flying ants ( _ha_ ) however. It's the nicest thing anyone had done, actually taking notice of him. Scott looks at his feet, hiding his smile.

"Thanks. That means a lot." He says, looking back up into Sam's eyes. He hopes he knows just how much it really does mean to him. Sam smiles back, soft and warm.

"Of course." He says. They stand there for a moment and it's like there's no one else in the room. Scott briefly wonders if he just imagines how close they're getting, inches apart. His eyes flicker to Sam's lips. They look soft. What if he just—

A loud sound of metal against glass breaks the spell. They jump apart, both men blushing madly and avoiding each other's eyes.

"Alright, come on people! There's only a few minutes until countdown and then you all can make out!" Tony shouts. "And at your own house! We already called dibs here." Tony adds, grinning wickedly. He can only assume his partner is very much embarrassed. He would be too, having to deal with Tony's shenanigans.

He peaks a glance at Sam, who's gulping down the cider. Scott clears his throat, mutters some nonsense about going with the others, and points to the gathering crowd. Sam goes along with it and they both walk over. They lose each other though, or maybe Sam decided to leave him. Either way, Scott finds himself among other people. He recognizes Quill and Gamora, but there's a blonde who's shorter than him that he doesn't recognize. She's wearing a green jacket and jeans, speaking to someone next to her and smiling.

His focus is pulled away when there's suddenly a cheer. Tony had made his way to the front and was passing around different accessories. There's hats, glasses, necklaces, and horns. He had saw them earlier but decided against wearing any. Now, though, he grabs a necklace and pulls it over his head. Someone else shoves a horn into his hands and he has no choice but to grab it. He puts it up to his mouth, holding it there between his teeth. He's staring at the TV, ignoring the couples beside him. There's a woman and man speaking to each other though he can't hear. He wished he had his suit on so he could shrink and maybe slip away unnoticed. He also wished he had Hope with him but she declined, stating that she was going to spend it with her parents.

So Scott watched, only catching bits of the dialogue. He takes another sip of his drink, only to realize that he's finished with it. He turns to get a refill only to be pushed back, the room filled with cheers once again.

The two-minute mark starts, some people already counting. He reluctantly sets the cup on a nearby table before turning toward the giant TV. When it hits one minute, everyone joins the counting.

_53, 52, 51_...

Scott suddenly feels nervous and sick. He wonders where Sam is. He doesn't know why, what would he do for him anyway?

_40, 39, 38..._

He remembers the moment before, how close they were, how pink Sam's lips looked. He shakes the thought out. It was stupid, he just imagined it.

_36, 35, 34..._

Scott feels his hands start to sweat and he wipes them on his jeans. He was definitely not going to start his new year thinking about some crush. And he definitely wasn't going to start it feeling like he was going to explode.

_27, 26, 25..._

But it wasn't some crush, Sam was one of the most important people in his life. Dammit, Scott was a grown man! He would deal with it like an adult. He breathed in slowly, letting his eyes wander.

_19, 18, 17..._

He still had time to run, no one would notice. He could sneak off with a piece of the many desserts laid out and no one would be the wiser. It wasn't pathetic to be alone on New Year's, right?

_10, 9, 8..._

Before Scott can actually set forward with the plan, there's someone that touches his shoulder. He turns, expecting it to be an accidental shove or whatever, but he's surprised to see Sam. He's wearing glitter all over his black shirt and neck. He's also wearing a nervous look on his face.

"Scott." He says and as the clock strikes midnight, the hero tugs the ex-con by his necklace, pulling him close. The kiss is everything and nothing Scott imagined it would be (not that he thought about it, _of course not_ ). It's sweet and soft and Scott almost melts. His hands automatically goes to Sam's waist, who in turn lays his on Scott's cheeks. After a long moment, they pull apart. Their eyes are blown and they wear matching grins. They're silent, taking in each other's faces. But of course, Scott breaks first.

"I guess I can take kissing an Avenger off my bucket list." He breathes out.

Sam simply smiles, rolls his eyes, and pulls him back into another kiss, more rough and passionate than the last. Yeah, Scott's definitely going to shove this into Hope's face when he sees her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! I didn't have time to review this but hopefully it's fine. And if you'd like to see more of Scott/Sam, feel free to comment! Kudos are welcome as well :) also send some prompts if you want, my tumblr is tinycloud69!
> 
> xx


End file.
